


Another Fantasy Fulfilled

by RhettandLink1999



Category: Rhett & Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettandLink1999/pseuds/RhettandLink1999
Kudos: 1





	Another Fantasy Fulfilled

I awake slowly blinking in the dimly lit I groggily realize I am cold I try to reach for the blanket covering me and realize my hands are tied together and to the bedframe I am laying on.

"Oh shit!" I whisper under my breath panicking as I pull again the ropes on y wrist seeming to grip tighter. I kick my legs and the blanket shifte making me realize I'm in nothing but my lacy pink underwear. My breasts now exposed to the cold air tingle as I frantically pull my wrists to my mouth pulling at the rope with my teeth. 

"Do you want some help with that?" A low voice from the corner sends fear down my spine even though it somehow sounded familiar. 

"Wh....What do you want?" My voice shakes as I push myself up scooting subconsciously away from the voice. 

"Relax darling... We're just here to make your dreams come true." I turn to the second voice that steps into the light as he speaks. "Link?" My mind goes blank as I try to compute what the hell is going on. 

He sits beside me placing a hand on my leg before I pull away.

"Listen, we read your stories hun. They were intriguing and we thought we could help you reenact them..." The first voice steps into view to reveal Rhett sitting on the otherside of me a hand on my other leg. 

"How...?" I wonder out loud Rhett noticing I didn't pull away this time.

"Well you see, we had our crew help us set this up, and now your here at the studio, dont worry we will return you before anyone would notice your missing." his hand moves up my leg as I look at him questioningly. 

My gaze shifts to Link as he leans in. "I think it started with a kiss. "I don't know why but I let him meet my lips sighing into it releasing a tension I didn't know I had as Rhett rubs my leg watching eagerly. 

"Mmm my turn..." Link pulls away and Rhetts rough beard rubs against my exposed neck as he leans in kissing me. He is so close his shirt is rubbing my naked body a delightful sensation before he pulls away.

"Yes but I heard you've been bad. You know we have to punish you." I meet their eyes before nodding slowly. 

Links hands rub my hip as Rhett turns around walking out of sight before Link lets his hand wander lightly squeezing my breast. 

"Here." Rhett hands Link a small paddle. "Alright be a good girl and stand still for us ok." Link helps me turn awkwardly on my knees my face in the matress because my hands are tied and cant hold me up. 

I jump when I hear the loud slap of the wooden on my ass. It sounded worse then it felt as a second hit from Rhetts paddle hit again and I stayed more still. Then Link would take a few swings them alternating between slaps. I turned my face to breathe trying to absorb the pain making small whimpering sounds as they continue. I was thankful I still had my underwear because I was ashamed at how wet I was. 

After Links slap I flinch as I feel Rhett's hand rub my ass a hand taking a quick swipe between my legs rubbing me gently. 

"Mmm thats right are you getting nice and wet for us." Link leans over slipping fingers under the waist band pulling back. I dont pull away as Rhett runs his hand down my slit stopping to rub my clit causing me to burrow my head deeper into the pillow. 

"I think she likes that. Rhett slaps my ass before pulling away letting Link gently slip a finger inside me causing me to shiver as Rhett rubs my back. "Thats it. " I was tight I had never been with a man and I was excited as I hear Link unbuckling his pants. Rhett walks to the other side of the bed laughing as I eagerly hump Links finger. 

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Link pulls away And Rhett gets me back on my back Link climbs over me stopping at my mouth. "Do you know how?" He asks, I had the general idea and nod before I open my mouth letting him slide in. I didn't really have the momentum to move with my hands tied and him sitting on my chest so I tried to relax as he pushes down my throat slowly. I begin to gag a little and Rhett rubs my hair out of my face as Link goes deeper. 

"Your doing great!" Link encourages. I feel Rhett at my legs now bending the, open a hand working on me I let out a little moan as he fingers me. Link pulls away just as I am beginning to really struggle to breathe. And he turn to watch Rhett as he positions himself at my entrance I can see he is rock hard as he gently eases in I let out a shutter as I adjust to the feeling before he begins to pump in and out of me. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling before I feel Link on my lips. I kiss him deeply as is hands squeeze my chest and Rhett rams into me harder now shaking all 3 of us to his rythm. After a moment Rhett pulls out and Link takes his turn. Rhett turms my face to the side of the bed where he stands gently stopping at my lips. I strain as much as I can taking him in as Links longer Dick stretches me further as he begins a brutal pace, his cock rubbing my clit in the motion causing me to gasp over and over. I was a wreck my face red Links precum on my cheek when Rhett cums down my throat his hands wrapped in my hair when he pulls out Link is coaxing me to my own orgasm as I thrash on the bed arching my back before he pulls out cumming on my stomach. "Oh wow"" I gasp catching my breath as Rhett gently unties me Link still recovering laying across my feet on the end of the bed. "Wow." Rhett repeats mockingly. "And another fantasy fulfilled!" Link shouts triumphantly. As they begin to get dressed I stay laying on the bed watching them catching my breath.


End file.
